Ophineas and Orb
by celder58
Summary: Phineas and Ferb want to know what Perry does everyday. But when they try to follow them, they fall down a trap door and end up on a mission of their own.
1. Where's Perry?

Ophineas and Orb

Chapter 1

Where's Perry?

Phineas and Ferb were sitting under the tree in their backyard.

Phineas to Ferb: You know how Perry runs off and we don't know where he goes, we should follow him to see what he does all day.

So Phineas and Ferb wait for Perry to run off. They try to follow him, but just as they reach where Perry is, Perry goes into a secret opening under the house. Phineas and Ferb proceed to fall into a trap door right near the house.

Candice is watching out her window, and she notice that the boys disappeared. She calls her mom.

Candice: Mom! Phineas and Ferb disappeared under the house! You must come home!

Mom: Oh Candice, I am sure they just went over to a friend's house. I will be over after my yoga class and we will find them.


	2. Ham-Sandwich-inator

Ophineas and Orb

Chapter 2

Ham Sandwich- inator

Perry slides down a tube and lands in his chair. Major Monogram is on the screen.

Major Monogram: Agent P! We have information that Dr. Doofinshmertz has planned another one of his evil schemes. Go to Dr. D's place and see what he is up to.

Doofinshmertz Evil Incorporated

Perry rings the doorbell and Dr. D. answer's the door.

DR. D.: Perry! You came just in time for me to show you my newest inator.

Perry takes a step forward, then two large slices of bread land on Perry. He got stuck in-between the two slices.

Dr D: Ha! It looks like you are sandwiched in! Get it! Because you are in some bread and… well anyways take a look at my Ham Sandwich-inator!

See when I was younger Roger and I would go to visit my Aunt May and our cousin Oz Every Sunday afternoon. She would make us these delicious ham sandwiches. Now Oz would cut his sandwiches into cute little rectangles, but I could only make crazy little triangles. I asked him to show me how to do it, but he would not bother.

So here is my Ham Sandwich inator. When I push this button, ham and mustard will squirt out. I am hoping that Oz will walk by. Of course, if Roger walks by, that would be great too, then I will be in charge of Danville, or even better the Tri State Area! It actually would be even better if they both walk by.

At this point, Perry uses a knife from his hat and sliced the bread into rectangles. He had walked over to the inator.

Dr. D. How did you get out?

He looks over at the newly sliced bread. Oh. How did you do that? Dr. D was irritated at Perry for not only escaping the bread trap, but now he was mad that he was able to cut the bread into rectangles. He then decided to use the ham sandwich inator on Perry. He starts shooting ham and mustard at Perry, but he was able to escape.

Perry then had an idea, he grabbed the slices of bread and used them to catch the mustard and ham. He then smooshed the bread onto Dr. D. He then put stabbed a pickle with a toothpick and stabbed it into the bread. Perry then jumped off the building in his parachute.

Dr. D.: Curse you Perry the Platypus! It seems that he got me into pickle.


	3. Down The tubes

Ophineas and Orb

Chapter 3

Down the Tubes

Phineas and Ferb are riding down some tubes. It is a long ride and the Odd Squad music plays in the background. You could probably hear some "woah" and some, "where are we going"

Soon after they land harshly. They are now in an office with a desk and a girl in a uniform and red hair.

Girl behind desk with red hair: Who are you guys and what are you doing here?

Phineas: Well I can tell you that I am Phineas and my brother her is Ferb. Why we are here? We don't really know, but we were just trying to find our platypus when we just fell down a trap door.

Girl behind desk with red hair: Well I will call Miss O and figure all this out.

After a short time Miss O enters the room.

Miss O: There you to are! Follow me.

Phineas and Ferb follow Miss O into her office.

Miss O: Usually new agents study for months in our academy, but we have been extra busy and I needed some new agents. See we have cameras all over the Five Sate Area looking for kids like you to join our organization. Since seeing your work, I thought you guys would be perfect for my new agents. Now first thing first, I need to give you guys your names.

Phineas: But we have names, see I'm Phen…

Miss O: That won't do. Every agent must have an O name. One time an agent insisted on using his real name, but that did not end well.

Phineas: What happened?

Miss O: Do I have to waste time giving you back stories, or can we just move on and get on with your training?

Phineas: I guess we should move on with our training.

Miss O: So, I guess I will call you Ophineas and your brother there looks like an Orb. Now you guys need uniforms. (Miss O leads them into a closet behind her desk.) Now each uniform comes with a badge. If you need me, or me or anyone else here needs you, you can use these badges as phones.

Miss O then gives them the uniforms and badges.

Miss O: It is now time for your brief training. You will meet with Agent Ofusco.


	4. Trainning

Ophineas and Orb

Chapter 4

Training

Phineas and Ferb are now in a white room. A boy in uniform with a mustache and sombrero is in the room.

Ofusco: Ah, like sunset on a ham sandwich, you came just in time. I am here to give you some basic Odd Squad training. I remember my first day on Odd Squad, I felt like a duck with a beaver tail. I was just the tender age of 4 and ¾. My parents saw how smart I was. They dropped me off at the academy. I already knew how to count to infinity, and the square root of 7,921. I was able to learn harder things like how to tie my shoes and spell my name. Soon after six long months, I was ready like a lamp in a watermelon. I got my badge and uniform, and this book.

He hands Phineas and Ferb a large, heavy book.

Ofusco: Now go and study like butter in a bank.

The boys then turn around and leave the room. They then enter the gadget room. Oona has some gadget lined up on the table.

Oona: So how did training go?

Phineas: It was ok, but he did not say much but what he was like when he was 4 and ¾ and said a bunch of things that didn't make sense. Then he gave us this book.

Phineas then slams the book on the table.

Oona: Oh, he always talks like that. Oh, and don't worry about the book. No one really reads that thing. The most important thing to know is how to use these gadgets.

Oona then proceeds to show the boys each of the gadgets and explains to them how to use them and what they are for.

Oona picks up one last gadget.

Oona: And this one is a peanut butter spreader. It can spread peanut butter on some bread. But most importantly, if you push this button, you can add a self-destruct button on anything you want. Just aim the knife at the machine you want to self-destruct push this button. A self-destruct button will appear on the machine and you can push it to self-destruct.

Phineas: These are cool and all, but where do we carry them all. Do we get a back pack or something?

Oona: No, just put them all in your pockets of your uniform. Don't worry if they don't look like they fit, they will.

So, Phineas and Ferb put each gadget in their pockets. They all did fit, but they did not know where they went. They all seemed to disappear into the pockets.


	5. The Assigment

Ophineas and Orb

Chapter 5

The Assigment

Phineas and Ferb went back to Miss O's office. Miss O gives them their assignment.

Miss O. You will visit a very odd man named Oz Doofinshmertz. He is always causing oddness in the Five State Area. You must find out what type of oddness he is causing and put a stop to it.

So Phineas and Ferb go to the tube lobby. They tell the girl at the desk that they are going to visit Oz Doofinshmertz. They are sent through the tubes.

In the tubes, they pass a tall tower. It is purple with green poka-dots. It has in large letters, "Doofinshmertz Odd Inc". a jingle "Doofinshmertz Odd Incorporated" plays. The boys land inside a fridge.

They then step out of the fridge.

Phineas: We could have landed someplace warmer, like an oven. Na, that would be a bad idea, like a wardrobe.

They are greeted by a man with black stringy hair. He is wearing a black shirt, black pants, and a scientist jacket that is green with purple poka-dots.

Oz Doofinshmertz: Oh, Odd Squad! This is totally unexpected. And what I mean by unexpected I mean expected!

Two slices of bread drop down and fall on Phineas and Ferb.

Oz: Ha! I have you sandwiched in! Very unique and genius of me. I bet my cousin would never come up with something like that! See, my cousin Heinz is evil, he only comes up with evil plans. But I Oz always has the best odd plans. I always had the plan to cause oddness and take over the Five Sate area. Heinz is always trying to take over the Tri State Area, but why take over the Tri State, when you can take over the Five Sate!

Anyways talking about my cousin, I must tell you about when we were kids and when we would visit Grandma Doofinshmertz every Saturday afternoon. She would make us the most delicious peanut butter and jelly sandwiches. But Heinz and Rodger would always cut their sandwiches into cute little triangles, while I could only cut mine into rectangles. Rectangles are so boring, but I could never figure out how to cut sandwiches into triangles. So I made the Peanut and Jelly Inator.

All I have to do is wait for Heinz or Rodger to walk by and then push this button. Then they will be covered in peanut butter and jelly. Not only will I be in charge of Danville, or The Tri State Area, I will be in charge of the entire Five State Area!

Phineas and Ferb managed to get out of their bread trap by using the triangle slicer gadget. They walk over to Oz's inator.

Oz was annoyed by Phineas and Ferb's ability to cut the bread into triangles.

Oz: How did you get out? And how did you cut that into triangles? This is a perfect time for me to test my Peanut butter and Jelly inator on you guys!

Oz then shot peanut butter and jelly at the boys, but they were able to dodge the mess. Then they got an idea.

Phineas grabbed the slices of bread and used them as a shield. When peanut butter and jelly hit the bread he used the peanut butter spreader gadget to spread peanut butter and jelly on the bread. He then aimed it at the Peanut Butter and Jelly-inator and shot it. A self-destruct button appeared on the inator. Ferb then pressed the self-destruct button. He then ran over to Phineas and they smooshed the peanut butter and jelly covered bread slices onto Oz.

The two boys than ran off.

Oz: Curse you Odd Squad!

Ferb: I guess you can say he got himself into a jam.

The boys then went back into the fridge and slid down the tubes.


	6. The Centegryph

Ophineas and Orb

Chapter 6

The centegryph

Phineas and Ferb arrive back at Odd Squad. They enter Miss O's office.

Miss O: good job new agents! I have one more job for you before you can become permanent agents. You must deliver this box with a centegryph in it to the storage room. Whatever you do don't open it!

Phineas: Why?

Miss O: Just don't. Now go!

So Phineas and Ferb take the box and walk down the hall towards the storage room.

Phineas: I wander what is in here. I want to open it.

Ferb: don't open it. She made a big point not to.

Phineas: You're right.

So they dropped the box off at the storage room.

They then return to Miss O's office. Miss O was eating a meatball sub.

Miss O: That's it? That was quick.

Phineas: Yeah, the storage room is just down the hall. This was the easiest job ever.

Miss O: Did you open it.

Phineas: Of course not. You told us not to.

Miss O: Yeah, I said that so you would be curious and you would. You ruined the whole thing. Now I am eating a meatball sub for no reason. I don't even like meatballs that much. You're fired!

With that the two boys fell down a trap door as their uniforms rip off revealing their regular clothes.

They then land in their backyard, under the tree. Perry crawls over towards the boys.

Phineas: Oh, there you are Perry. Well I guess we will never find out what you do all day.

Mom is pulling up into the driveway while Candice is waiting for her.

Candice: Mom! Mom! Come quick, the boys are gone.

So, Mom and Candice walk over to the back yard. Mom sees the boys under the tree.

Mom: There they are, they are under the tree.

Candice: But…But

Mom: who wants peanut butter and jelly sandwiches!


End file.
